Loong Online Wiki
Welcome to the Loong: Dragon Blood Online The free encyclopedia about Loong: Dragon Blood that anybody can contribute and edit. For Any Additional Information or For Additional Assistance In Getting Started, Contact Shinkarutzku VIA E-Mail: Shinkarutzku@hotmail.com GAMIGO HAS ENTERED TO WIN AN AD FOR THIS SEASON'S SUPERBOWL WEBSITE SPONSORED BY GAMING ENTERTAINMENT COMPANIES, PUBLISHERS, DEVELOPERS, ORGANIZATIONS, AND CREATORS! VOTE FOR GAMIGO IN THE ONGOING COMPETITIONS. REMEMBER TO VOTE EVERY SINGLE DAY WHEN THE VOTING LIMITS REFRESHES! SPREAD NEWS OF THE COMPETITION AROUND VIA FACEBOOK, TWITTER, PINTREST, AND E-MAIL TO ATTRACT NEW COMPETITIVE GAMERS, TO GROW OUR ONLINE COMMUNITY, AND TO LARGELY INCREASE GAMIGO'S ENTERTAINMENT PLAYERBASE! TO CREATE AN ENTRY AND TO VOTE IN MERELY SECONDS, FOLLOW THESE EASY STEPS: 1.) CLICK ON THE LINK TO THE WEBSITE BELOW 2.) CLICK ON "VOTE FOR US" 3.) VOTING IS COMPLETE AND FINISHED IT IS TIME TO ENJOY GAMIGO'S VAST ENTERTAINMENT! GAMING ENTERTAINMENT SUPERBOWL WEBSITE COMPETITION LINK: EASILY VOTE NOW ' '''FOR MORE INFORMATION: VISIT THE LOONG: DRAGON BLOOD ONLINE FORUMS PAGE ' '''MAKE GAMIGO PROUD AND ENTER INTO THE BIG GAME FOR GAMIGO'S ONGOING JOURNEY, LEGENDS, AND THE COMPETITIONS QUESTS! classslider.png|'Skill Classes'|link=Classes|linktext=External or Internal? Which path will you choose? loongw30Has3rWpyd.jpg|'Monsters'|link=Category:Monsters|linktext=The creatures that wreak havoc across ancient China cityslider.png|'Cities'|link=About Loong|linktext=Explore the lands of ancient China 27042.jpg|'Guilds'|link=Guilds|linktext=Warriors that will stand and fight together to conquer all Loong: Dragon Blood is an MMO fantasy game set in ancient China, a land created by the mighty god Pangu. Discover the mysteries surrounding the nine cities in your search for the legendary Dragons – forces of good which once ruled and shaped the earth. In the deepest of dungeons you may find the remnants of these powerful spirits and with them achieve unparalleled strength and power. Developed by DACN and published by Gamigoin the EU hosting US and EU servers. Loong was first released in China 2009, Gamigo publisher released the game available in English to EU and USA in 2010. Continue reading… The Ancient World of China: * Story * Maps & Cities * Locations * Dungeons * Monsters * NPCs Skill Classes: * External ** Sword ** Sabre ** Polearm ** Bow * Internal ** Yang ** Yin ** Healing & Poison ** Zither * Battle * Magic * Skill Calculator Production: * Mine * Harvest * Smelt * Craft * Pharmacy * Forge * Armour Making * Tailor * Refine * Dismantle Stat Attributes: * Physique * Strength * Qi * Spirit * Agility * Skill * Others The Armoury: *Clan Weapons * Weapons ** Sword ** Sabre ** Polearm ** Bow ** Fist & Claw ** Spirit Totem ** Zither * Cloth * Armour * Accessories * Fashion * Artifacts ** Types ** Beads ** Soulgrips Improving Gears: * Carving * Engraving * Quenching * Gems & Sockets * Sigil * Dragon Seal Guides: * Quests * Clans * Pets * Mounts * Mentor * Meridian * Marriage Guild: * Creation * Quests * Items * Skills * Relic Wars * City Wars Miscellaneous: * Drop List * Titles * Material Maps loong gallery 1.png loong gallery 2.png loong gallery 3.jpg loong gallery 4.jpg Loong Online.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Loong Online Wiki